Kevin Visits Moose In Glendale
by DethanLover
Summary: Kevin Visits Moose In Glendale.


KEVIN VISITS MOOSE

I got on the train around 3:20pm. I was on my way to see moose I haven't seen him in two months except over FaceTime of course. I miss him so much he said he finally settled down and even made some friends. I was so happy to go spend the weekend with him. I was even enjoying the 3 hour train ride to Glendale all the green tall trees covered in mist and snow I wandered what secrets those woods hid. I was so happy to leave riverdale and all the drama of my life behind for a Little bit.

I got off the train at 6:27pm I had my dark green duffel bag and backpack with me I only bought a couple sweatshirts a sweater and some jeans just in case we go to a variety of places even tho I only plan on spending this weekend in moose's arms cuddling watching tv. I stood on the train platform looking down at the beautiful small town when I heard someone whisper "hello beautiful." I turned around to find the most beautiful boy staring down into my eyes. I said "moose." With excitement and shock in my voice. I wrapped my arms around him and even had to tip toe on my converse. I buried my head in his hair and neck he smelled so good. When we finally let go he grabbed my face and pulled me in for a long passionate kiss. I could tell he missed me. he then grabbed my duffel bag and said "come on I parked just down the street."

We walked hand in hand to his car making small talk about how beautiful the town was. We drove to his aunts house it was a beautiful old Victorian style that looked modern yet still old timey at the same time. I got out the car and mentally prepared myself to meet his aunt but when we got in he said " my aunt went away for the weekend to a conference for her job so it's just us and her cat." I said " Oh awesome that means we can share a room." Moose gave me a wink and cheeky smile. Then said " this way." Moose's bedroom was just up the stairs at the end of the hall. he had a desk with a lamp and his MacBook, a bed that could fit us both snugly and an old leather lounge chair. His room was really cozy and inviting. I threw myself back on the bed and let out a long whew. Moose while walking over to the bed after resting down the duffel bag said " long trip." I replied while looking up "very long trip but it was kinda fun to get away from everything for a while." He replied "ohh" then got on the bed over me wrapping his hands around my waist and running it up and down lifting up my shirt and squeezing my nipple. He then kissed my neck and face and said " god Kev you have no idea how much I missed u." I replied " I think I have some idea and pointed to the bulge in his shorts." He blushed and said " wanna help me take care of that." I smiled and said "there's plenty of time for that later I need to shower first and call my dad." he replied "come on let's take a shower together." We took a long shower together kissing and holding each other and even helping each other apply soap and shampoo. Moose got out the shower before me. When I got out I brushed my teeth dried off my skin and made my way to his room wearing only a towel. When I entered the room moose was laying on the bed in boxers. The room was filled with candles and dimly lit. Moose had that longing in his eyes the one that every seventeen year old boy had. I dropped my towel and closed the door I walked over to moose on the bed taking in the sweet smell of the candles. When I got over to moose he put his hand out and admired my smooth fully shaved body. He said "I love you shaved and smooth makes me rock hard." Moose pulled me unto the bed and rolled me over till I was underneath him. His bed was so soft and warm. He then pulled off his boxers and wrapped a condom around his hard cock." He opened my legs and pinned my arms down he gave me a kiss on the cheek and entered me slowly. I could feel him filling me making my body ache with pleasure then he slowly started to thrust in and out it was like our bodies became one as we made love.

The next morning I woke up around 10am my body still felt sore from the night before I felt like I got a workout we made love four or five times it was like he didn't wanna stop not that I complained because I enjoyed every second of it. I made my way downstairs to find moose making breakfast he had orange juice, bacon, toast and an omelette. I said "wow that's a lot of food." He replied " yeah after I worked you out last night you need some energy." I smiled and said " shut up." I sat down and he gave me a kiss we watched tv and ate in silence then I washed the dishes. At around noon one of moose's friends called and told him about a party they were throwing later in the woods close to the falls. I heard him saying he would come by later with his babe. I smiled I like when he called me that. For the rest of the day we just lazed around watching tv and cuddling and occasionally kissing. Moose tried a couple times to initiate sex but honestly I was to sore for another round at least not until tonight after the party.

At around 8pm we got ready and went to the party I wore dark blue jean and a dark red sweater with the letter H on it. Moose wore black ripped skinny jeans and a long sweater and leather jacket with his new school logo on it. He looked so handsome. We arrived at the party which seemed more like a rager. There were a lot of people here all seemed underage and most seemed like they were about to pass out. Moose introduced me to his friends Jason a short guy with a Mohawk, Freddy a really handsome guy with blond hair and green eyes, and Jessica a really beautiful girl with red hair like Cheryl's but hers wasn't natural. His friends were nice enough moose left me with them while we went to go find two beers. We made small talk they asked what moose was like in riverdale and I asked what he was like here. When moose got back we hung out with his friends for a couple hours we got drunker and drunker then we left to go for a walk by the falls we sat and moose started kissing me he was a lot more drunk than I was lol. I told him come on let's go home and I took his keys. I drove us home made him a sandwich and gave him a giant glass of water about an hour later he started to sober up and we cuddled on the couch watching a movie on Netflix. After the movie finished we had sex all night then fell asleep in each other's arms. We woke around noon both still tired from the party and the sex.

We went downstairs and he made us breakfast we watched tv cuddling till 2pm then We showered together got dressed and made our way to the train station.

I sat on moose's legs cuddling into him until the train arrived then we gave each other one last Passionate kiss and I said" goodbye marmaduke." He replied " goodbye cuddle bear." I made my way onto the train and sat by the window staring at him. He stared back blowing kisses. Then the train pulled off and we waved our final goodbyes. After moose was out of sight I started to feel the tears flowing down my face. I wiped them away and said " don't worry you'll see him again soon."


End file.
